


wake up call

by seungwoo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Yes It Is!, is this an excuse for established relationship yehyuk?, plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungwoo/pseuds/seungwoo
Summary: Being the youngest one isn't an easy task. Cho Kyuhyun knows that very well.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	wake up call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacksmannequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/gifts).



> this is a gift for my precious @homewithkyu ♡
> 
> pls refer to @vincesnoir for complaints and comments

“Why must I be the one to go there?” Kyuhyun whined, dropping his arms from where they rested over the table down to his lap.

“Because you’re the youngest, of course” Ryeowook singsung as he turned his back to the other to tend to the many pans over the stove.

“That’s not funny” Kyuhyun retorted and Ryeowook could tell he was pouting from the way his voice cracked slightly. “You’re not even a year older than me”.

“And yet… you’re still the youngest, aren’t you?” Ryeowook bent over the back of a chair right across Kyuhyun, his pitch rising an octave higher in a mockery tone. “And you’re also the one that actually still lives here”. 

“What does this have to do with anything?” Kyuhyun asked as he fished for his phone to check the time, a threatening text from his manager about getting late again flashing on the screen at that exact moment. 

“Stop nagging and go wake him up already” Ryeowook replied, Kyuhyun’s attitude starting to get on his nerves. “It can’t be that bad”.

“Have you ever had to deal with a cranky Hyukjae at 7 am? He is the worst in the morning”.

Ryeowook pretended not to listen as he moved the many side dishes from the counter to the table, the main course of the day’s menu - a vegetable omelet - completing the set.

The delicious smell of a freshly cooked meal soon filled the room. “Alright, everything’s ready” he sighed in relief, wiping his hands in the front of Kyuhyun’s favourite apron that he’d borrow. “Now. If you don’t get up in three seconds, I’ll eat your share”. 

“Ah… this is so unfair” Kyuhyun complained one last time before he stood up and dragged himself to the hallway, reaching the room that still had its door firmly shut in no time.

He knocked a few times unenthusiastically, hoping the noise would be enough to wake Hyukjae. When no response came, he mentally cursed the other one for his laziness and reached for the doorknob. 

With the blackouts pulled down, it was difficult to make out much of the inside of the room and, if Kyuhyun wasn’t as familiar with it as he was, he would’ve probably ran into Hyukjae’s tent while on his way to the bed. 

“Hey… lazy one” he called, pushing what he assumed to be a leg. “Wake up, we have to go out soon. Yongsan is already pestering me”. 

A groan was all he got for a reply as the body under the duvet shifted in bed, trying to make itself comfortable again.

“C’mon… you’re too old for this” Kyuhyun nagged, opting for a different tactic this time and pulling at the duvet, successfully managing to uncover the other.

“Ya! Kyuhyun-ah!” a husky voice yelled at him, a voice that certainly didn’t belong to Hyukjae.

“Y-Yesung?” Kyuhyun shouted back, quickly dropping the duvet when he noticed the other was wearing only a pair of boxers.

“What are you being so noisy for?” Hyukjae groaned in frustration, rising himself up in one elbow, his other arm still draped across Yesung’s waist.

“What?” Kyuhyun snapped back, in pure shock. “I should be the one asking questions here!”

“Kyuhyun… I always thought you were the smart one” Hyukaje spoke into the pillow case, threading his fingers through Yesung’s hair now that the other seemed to have drifted back to sleep. 

“I’m. I-” Kyuhyun choked on his words, his eyes as round as they could possibly get staring at the couple in bed. “I’ll go now. Wake up. And please put some clothes on”.

As he left the room, Hyukjae let out a small laugh. 

“Do you think we’ve traumatized him?” he asked, nudging closer to Yesung to leave a kiss over the back of his shoulder, hooking his chin in the crook of his neck.

“He’ll be alright” Yesung whispered, turning around to bring Hyukjae into his arms. He squeezed the other tightly as Hyukjae giggled, his laugh resonating through Yesung’s body. 

“Then… is it official now?” Hyukjae spoke quietly, more to himself than to the other.

“As long as you let me post about it on SNS” Yesung replied, his smile growing all the way up to his eyes when Hyukjae looked at him, completely dumbfounded.

“I’ll think about your case” Hyukjae crawled up to give Yesung a small peck, grinning proudly at the other when he pouted, longing for more affection. “Let’s get up now, it smells like someone prepared breakfast”.

“And we need to assert the damage to Kyuhyun”, Yesung completed, stretching up as he reached for Hyukjae’s supporting hand to climb out of bed.

“Yeah, that too”.


End file.
